Djibouti Jeans
Overview The Empire of Djibouti Jeans is a massive, orderly nation, ruled by Emperor Djibouti XIII with an iron fist, and renowned for its public floggings, compulsory military service, and ubiquitous missile silos. The hard-nosed, hard-working, cynical, humorless, devout population of 1.558 billion Djiboutians are kept under strict control by the oppressive government, which measures its success by the nation's GDP and refers to individual citizens as "human resources." History Djibouti Jeans was founded from a conglomerate of mountain tribes that all struggled for one thing: safety from coastal raiders. Pirates and coastal raiders had been a plague on the mountain tribes, who had little ways of defending themselves from it. Most were lucky enough to live deep in the mountains, where they had the protection of the massive Dwarven Houses. Those near the coast were not so lucky. They eventually decided to band together and come under one banner: The banner of a man named Djibouti Jean. He was named Emperor, and the tradition of naming the Emperor Djibouti continues to this day. The country even takes its name from the first Emperor. Djibouti wished to unify all of the mountain tribes and Dwarven Houses, but this proved a difficult task with the pirates and coastal raiders still being a threat. One of the first things he did was build and train a massive fleet to deal with this problem. In the first Battle for the Bouti Basin, most of the pirates were wiped out and the coastal raiders ceased to exist. With this spectacular victory, the other tribes and Dwarves easily bowed to his command. Thus began the reign of Emperor Djibouti I, and the start of the Empire of Djibouti Jeans. Landscape The entirety of mainland Djibouti Jeans is mountains. This massive mountain range is one of the only reasons Wolfgramnation did not claim this area. It is difficult to traverse, and all of the passes through the mountains are guarded by heavily fortified Dwarven fortresses. These mountains do offer a disadvantage though: there is very little room to grow food. Most of the food is imported because most of the flat land is used for housing. Djibouti Jeans only has three cities, situated in valleys on the coast. They are Djibouti Capitol City (pop: 500 million), Raguza (pop: 100 million), and Riekland (pop: 200 million). A further 200 million people live in the thousands of tribes and villas scattered throughout the mountains. 500 million Dwarves are counted in the population, even thought the Houses operate as a separate entity under Djiboutian control. Along the coasts, there are thousands of coastal batteries and artillery to defend the homeland in case the fleet ever fails. The Fleet The Imperial Djiboutian Navy is considered one of the best in the world. Its highly trained crewmen, high tech equipment, and vast numbers allow them to demolish nearly any enemy in their path. Most ships are standard models that most other nations use as well. What sets the Imperial Navy apart however, is the Djibouti Class Warships. These were originally designed by Emperor Djibouti III, but because of technological restraints, they could not be built. The first one was not built until the reign of Emperor Djibouti XII. Currently only two exist as they are very expensive to build and maintain. They are the SS Djibouti and the SS Jean. They are the most powerful ships in the ocean. Very little can withstand the barrage this ships put out for very long. For exact spec, see the factbook on Nation States. Other Military As for the rest of the military, it is generally average or sub-par when compared to other nations. The Imperial Air Fleet, where it exists at all, is very underfunded. It still has access to modern jets and bombers, but still struggles behind other nations Air Forces. Djibouti Jeans compensates for these by having impressive arrays of Anti Aircraft Guns and Missiles. The ground forces are generally run of the mill soldiers who don't have much fancy equipment or guns. Only the Imperial Guard and the Dwarven Imperial Guard receive advanced training and equipment. These units are generally kept at home to defend against any potential attacks, but will be moved to the front line if they are needed. These units are very elite when compared to other regiments in the world. However, their numbers are not that large, so they are not very often found on the battlefield. Culture Djiboutian culture is not widely accepted by other nations. By nature, Djiboutians love a fight and are willing to go to war over very minor things. This is one other reason why no one has successfully invaded mainland Djibouti Jeans. When another nation invades, nearly every able bodied Djiboutian takes up arms to defend their country (if they are not already called for the draft or not already serving in the military). The Djiboutians take serving their country very seriously and honor greatly those who die in battle. Djiboutians are warriors at heart and so far, nothing has broken that spirit.